1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a keyboard of an electronic organ and the like.
2. Description of Relevant Art
In a conventional keyboard of an electronic organ, as shown in FIG. 6, a white key "a" has an upper limit stopper b which is downwardly elongated from a side surface thereof, and a black key c has an upper limit stopper d which is provided slantingly in a forward direction from a bottom surface thereof. The upper limit stopper b of the white key "a" is, as shown in FIG. 7, inserted into an opening f formed in a frame e on which the white key "a" and the black key c are mounted, and contacts a stopper cushion g.sub.1 which is provided in a rear portion of the back surface of the frame e. The upper limit stopper d of the black key c is inserted into the opening f so as to contact another stopper cushion g.sub.2 which is provided in a front portion of the back surface of the frame e.
According to the above-mentioned conventional keyboard, because the upper limit stopper b of the white key "a" and the upper limit stopper d of the black key c are respectively directed in different directions it is difficult to mount the white key "a" and the black key c on the frame e. Further, separate stopper cushions g.sub.1, g.sub.2 are required respectively for the white key "a" and the black key c.